


Scenery

by vocameeku



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, just as an example of my writing for an rp, mami and kyoko are just mentioned briefly, sorry - Freeform, thats why its so short, this was a one shot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocameeku/pseuds/vocameeku
Summary: I’ve grown up, and my steps have become longer.Will I be able to catch up with you now?Even now, that tender scene from my younger daysIs aching deep in my heart.
Kudos: 3





	Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Short Wraith Arc Homura thing! Originally made as a simple example of my writing for an RP sign up sheet, but I liked it enough to post. 
> 
> Title and lyrics in summary from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZR3IMkVLNk

The Wraith stumbled onward, its clumsy steps endangering the innocent civilians surrounding it. Homura lept from building to building, bow in hand. She gripped its handle tightly as she shot an incandescent purple arrow at the Wraith’s core. Once it hit, she shot another. It lurched towards her, angered, but Homura wasn’t afraid. 

She shot it square between its eyes, and it began to tilt back and forth before falling backward and disappearing into nothing but fragments of light, as if it were never there at all. 

As the Wraith dropped its grief cubes, she slowly stepped to the edge of the building until she allowed herself to drop. Down she went, hair whipping to and fro in the harsh wind. Just as she was about to hit the ground, a pair of glimmering purple wings unfolded from her back, and she landed gently, placing one foot before the other gracefully.

As Homura began to pick up the small black cubes the Wraith had left over, a small, white cat approached from within the darkness and sat down in front of her.

“Good work today,” the cat chirped, twitching its ears.

Homura reluctantly returned the cat’s crimson gaze with shallow purple. “Should I be thanking you for that,  _ Kyubey? _ ”

Kyubey shook his head, closing those piercing eyes for a gracious moment. He lashed his tail. “I only wanted to offer some encouragement.”

Homura turned and started walking, and the small thing followed behind her. She leapt onto a tall branch of metal and perched on the edge. Once she was comfortable, she removed her soul gem from its confinements on the back of her hand, placed it down, and surrounded it by those small, black cubes. The dark smudges of grief that had been tainting its insides were being pulled out slowly.

Kyubey climbed onto her back until he reached her shoulder. “You seem to be getting along well with Tomoe Mami and Sakura Kyoko,” he commented.

Homura glanced in his direction briefly. “You could say that.”

“I’m glad you three make such a good team.”

_ ‘Only because I’ve known them for years,’  _ Homura wanted to say, but she held her tongue that time. She returned Kyubey’s words with nothing but a soft hum of recognition as she gazed at the city’s lights, flickering with color and life below a sky painted with longing, grief, and a lingering pink hue lining its edges.

**Author's Note:**

> You TOTALLY can't tell what my hyperfixation is right now...ahaha...nope...not at all.
> 
> Oh, also, this was partly meant for people who don't know the series that well so pardon the implied explanations that didn't really need to be there otherwise.


End file.
